


The Court Of The Crimson King

by pancake_akechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Whump, more tags to come, slightly ooc ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_akechi/pseuds/pancake_akechi
Summary: Akechi (somehow) makes it out alive from Shido's palace....but at what cost?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Pancake's Persona 5 AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's a bit rushed, but I wanted some context at least before the good shit happens.

A loud voice cut through the air loudly above everyone’s heads.

“The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall: evacuate at once.”

Joker felt himself almost instinctively reaching out for Akechi, stepping forward as alarms started blaring around the group. Seeing this, Fox tried to quickly grab Joker’s arm, to pull him back, but it was useless. He was dragged with him. The large metal door suddenly closed them off from the rest of their group.

Now they were trapped….surely they’d be overwhelmed with shadows.

“No… we’re trapped…!” Fox’s eyes widened a bit.

“Fox! Joker!” The voice of what Joker assumed to be Makoto cut through from the other side of the door. The snarling shadows advanced on them, crawling towards them.

“You… you fools…! What are you…” Akechi noticed the shadows getting closer to them, and he took his gun, shooting the weakest one….killing it in one hit. There was pain blossoming in his side. His eyes narrowed. 

Joker glanced over at Akechi, before turning back to the wall. 

“You guys get out of here. I’ll meet you outside the palace, okay?”

“But-” Futaba’s voice was interrupted by Fox this time.

“Go! We’ll handle this by ourselves!” He summoned Susano-o as the three entered the battle stage. He aimed his Mabufudyne at all the shadows, simultaneously freezing half of them. Joker on the other hand summoned the usual persona he used. Arsene. Akechi could only watch as Joker used a physical attack to wipe out the shadows. All that was left was the lone cognition. 

“You...Bastards…!” It tried to point its gun at him with its last bit of strength, but Joker was the one to point a gun to its head.

“Checkmate.” The quiet leader said, glaring at it, before pulling the trigger, causing it to disappear. 

Akechi felt himself stumble a little, coughing, his whole body shuddering as he did so. When it stopped, he opened his eyes to blurry vision. All he saw was black when the pain suddenly overwhelmed him. Swaying, before he toppled to the ground. The sounds of voices calling to him and footsteps sounded so far away.....and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies. Ren being emotional?? Since when??

The Palace dissolved around them as the real world came into focus once more. Futaba and the others had returned from the metaverse after securing the route to the treasure. The redhead turned her head, when she heard quiet sobbing just around the corner to her right.

"There's something over here, stay on g-"  
She stopped when she fully turned the corner, her eyes taking in the scene, tears started brimming in her eyes.

"Futaba, what's- oh….oh no…." Queen cut herself off, and the others had similar reactions.

Before them were the three that had been trapped behind the metal wall. Yusuke was on his phone, calling someone…. an ambulance, by the sounds of it. Ren, their leader, who had taken off his coat. He was shivering slightly, the cold making his breath appear in small clouds every time he breathed out...but he wasn't breathing, as much as he was sobbing. Ah, so that's what she had been hearing… he had his now bloody coat pressed firmly to Akechi's bleeding side. Akechi was breathing, but just barely.

"H-Hel-p m-me….please….h-he's….he's going to d-die…!" Ren pleads with them. Yusuke hangs up his phone.

"Ambulance called….t-they'll be here in 4 minutes…" He seemed anxious, so Ryuji put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. None of the group had seen their leader cry before, so all of them were surprised when he was crying over Akechi, of all people. The one person who had tried to kill him….just what was their relationship…? Futaba shook her head, to try clearing it. She knelt down beside Ren, and applied some pressure to the bleeding wound. Her hands were getting slowly soaked with the other's blood. Queen crouched down near him, carefully rubbing small circles onto his back. They heard sirens in the distance, getting closer by the second. 

The brunette's eyes cracked open, hearing his former rival crying over him. A small smile turned up the corner of his mouth slightly, reaching his hand up, gently caressing the other's face.

"....as emotional….as….always…." He rubbed his thumb carefully underneath the other's eye. Akechi pulled his hand back as a violent coughing fit wracked his body, causing a small whine to escape his lips, as he had rolled onto his good side. 

Cold.  
The feeling suddenly washed over him like a tsunami almost. It also probably didn't help that he was losing a lot of blood….god, why couldn't they just leave him alone to die in peace....? That was his last thought before his world goes to black again.


End file.
